goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Leila Gets A Wii While Grounded
Leila decides to get a Wii on eBay. When she tries to find a Wii that's on sale, she finds out that some of them are far too expensive, but she finds the cheapest Wii and buys it with her dad's credit card. A few days later, Leila recieves her Wii and starts playing with it. But when she turns it on, the Wii has turned out to be a fake, so Leila throws it out the window, but when her parents find out, they punish her by spanking her, spraying her with cream, and forcing her to watch Nick Studio 10. Cast: Princess as Leila Diesel as Dad Kate as Mom Lawrence as Voice #1 Simon as Voice #2 Alan as Voice #3 Transcript: *Leila: I am going to buy a Wii so I can play some games. (She goes on Ebay) *(Leila finds some Wiis for sale) *Leila: What?! $850 for a Wii?! That price is too high for a Wii! *(Leila finds a black Wii) *Leila: (225% loud voice) What?!?!?! $2000?! That is way too high! (normal voice) Positive thinking, I'll buy the cheapest one. *(finds a Wii for $200) *Leila: I found a cheap Wii. Now to pay for it, I will use dad's credit card. *(She writes Dad's credit card number on a piece of paper) *Leila: Now I will pay for the Wii. (pays for it) Yes! Now that I've finished the ordering process, the Wii will be shipped to my home. *(10 days later) *Leila: I finally got my Wii! Now I will play with it! (turns the Wii on) *Voice #1: Sorry! We were unable to start the Wii! *Leila: What?! I paid $200 for this?! I can't believe I wasted my Dad's money on this! *Voice #2: If you want to know why we were unable to start the Wii, watch this. ("Ponies With Hats" appears on the TV) *(Leila throws the Wii out the window) *(Her parents come in) *Leila: Oh No! It's my parents! *Mom: Leila, You are so so so so grounded grounded grounded grounded. *Leila: But I did not do anything! So it's okay! You don't have to ground me for anything! *Dad: No! It's not okay, Leila! We need to ground you for something! And where is my credit card? *Mom: You better not be lying! Did you order a Wii? *Leila: Yes, I did, but the Wii turned out to be a fake Wii! *Dad: Thanks for the information. Maybe we can return the fake Wii for a refund. *Leila: I don't have the Wii anymore. *Mom: Where is it? *Leila: I threw it out the window! *Dad: You threw it out the window?! Leila, I am extremely disappointed with the decision you made! I was going to ground you for using my credit card but your decision to throw away the fake Wii instead of returning it is going to make sure you don't touch your favorite stuff for a long time! *Mom: I'm going to ground you for 4 weeks! *Leila: I guess that means I am grounded? *Dad: That's right Leila. *Mom: No computer for 4 weeks! *Dad: I am going to spank you! (spanks Leila) *Leila: Ouch! *Dad: Next, I will squirt cream on you! *Leila: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! *(Leila gets squirted with cream) *Leila: You ruined my purple shirt! *Mom: I don't care! You are grounded until further notice! I will force you to watch Nick Studio 10 for the rest of the week! *Leila: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! *(She watches Nick Studio 10) *Leila: Looks like I have to watch what I'm forced to. *Voice #3: Stay tuned for another episode of Nick Studio 10 coming up next on Nick. *Voice #4: join us after the show, for a music video "nick studio" Category:Episodes Category:Grounded Videos Category:Leila